Okay so I stuffed up
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: He stuffed up big time but what does he do if she won't talk to him? Will it take an almost fatal inncident to get them back together?


_AN: This is a one-shot fic. Hermione/Draco pairings.

* * *

_

_**Okay so I stuffed up**_

_Draco's POV_

Just in case you didn't know, my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm a seventh year Slytherin, the most wanted guy in Hogwarts and this year Head Boy. But unfortunately for the ladies though, I'm taken.

For the past two years I've been dating Hermione Granger. The smartest witch of our year, the most wanted female in the school (much to my displeasure) and this years Head Girl.

Unfortunately the dating part came to holt when she walked in on Pansy 'Pug' Parkinson kissing me in an empty classroom.

_**Flashback**_

_I stopped struggling against Pansy when I heard the door slam shut behind me. Afraid that someone would tell Hermione what happened before I had a chance to, I gave pansy one last shove. She fell backwards and landed on the floor with a loud thump. I glared at her once before turning around walking out the room._

_I walked quickly back to the dorms Hermione and I share. I gave the painting the password before running inside. I saw her sitting in front of the fire doing her homework as usual. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but boy was I wrong._

_I took a deep breath before sitting down next to her. I stayed silent for the moment. I couldn't for the life of me, think of what to say._

"_Mione, I need to tell you something." I looked up and thought I saw a tear run down her face but it was gone when she looked up._

"_It's about pansy…she kissed me tonight and I had to tell you before the person who saw us did. I'm so sorry Mione. I didn't kiss her back I swear."_ _I pleaded._

"_I already know about it Draco." I looked straight in to the fire. It was over I knew it._

"_How?" I whispered as she started packing up._

"_Because I was the one who walked in."_

"_Then you saw me trying to push her off." I said as I got off the floor and followed her to her door._

"_That's not what it looked like to me Draco." I watched as she shut the door in my face and heard her say a locking charm. _

_**End**_

Months went by and everyday I tried to talk to her. After a week of being ignored I gave up. I resorted to studying 24/7. Most of the time I was so wrapped up in my work I would forget to eat. I often saw the concerned looks Hermione threw my way.

By the time I realised how much damage I was doing to myself, it was too late. One morning in potions class I collapsed.

I remember waking up two weeks later in St Mungos hospital, with none other then Hermione Granger sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

_**Flashback **_

_I woke up groggily and looked around. I noticed Hermione in the chair and gently shook her awake. I watched as she blinked to get her eyes adjusted to the light._

_"Hey you're awake." She smiled as she pushed some of my hair out of my face._

_"What happened?" I asked her as she held my hand._

_"You collapsed in class. You haven't eaten for the past three weeks. Why not Draco?" I shrugged and looked at the wall._

_"I guess I was so focused on my studies I guess I forgot to eat."_

_"No you were avoiding me weren't you?" I sighed and nodded._

_"It was stupid I know. Look I'm fine now, you can go back to school." I looked up at her shocked expression._

_"What?" I asked._

_"You think that I'm just going to leave you here alone while you're sick? I don't think so mister."_

_I gave a frustrated sigh and laid back._

_"Mione I deserve it. I hurt you."_

_"Pansy told me the truth after you collapsed. If anyone should be apologising it should be me. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this place."_

_"It was both our faults I guess. We're both as stubborn as each other." She smiled and nodded._

_I looked up when a healer came in._

_"Ah mister Malfoy. You're awake. You should be right to go home tomorrow morning." I nodded as she went on to check on other patients._

_"I should let you rest. Professor Snape said he would come and pick you up. I'll see at school." She got up and kissed my head._

_"Mione?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Am I forgiven?" I watched her smile._

_"Of course but only if you could forgive me too." I nodded and pulled her down to my level, I kissed her quickly before laying back down._

_"I still love you Mione."_

_"I know Draco, I still love you too." That was the last thing I heard before falling asleep with a smile I on my face._

**_End_ **

From then on everything was fine. We started dating again and on Christmas eve I finally got the courage to propose to her.

We graduate tomorrow and a week later we marry. It would have been a bit sooner but we hit a bit of a bump in the road.

We were both shocked to say the least when we found out Hermione was pregnant. She's about two months along and she's not showing yet, which she's more then thankful for.

My life is pretty much perfect at the moment. I've got Hermione back, we're having a baby, I got offered a job in the ministry and my father has absolutely no say in what I do with my life.

Yep life's perfect. So I screwed up once but I'll never make the mistake again.

* * *

_What do you think? _

_Please R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
